One Wish
by tracilatc2003
Summary: Jacob makes a wish that changes everything
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, only playing with them for a little while**

Chapter 1

Jacob was walking through the woods near his house late one night trying to work through his frustration from spending time with Bella earlier that day. It was a rare sunny day and he had asked Bella to spend some time with him at First Beach, knowing that Cullen would be hunting since he couldn't be out in public. A few days ago, he had decided to change his tactics with Bella. He knew that nothing he could say to her would change her mind about the leech; he would just have to show her that he was better for her than Cullen. He would be her friend, her best friend, and prove to her that they were meant to be.

Spending time with Bella was always bittersweet; on one hand, they had fun together, laughing, talking, and playing around, but, on the other hand, he wanted so much more. Spending time with her always left him frustrated, wanting more, but knowing she couldn't, or wouldn't, give him anything beyond the close friendship they had developed. This is why he was wandering the woods near his house, trying to settle his thoughts. He remained in his human form only to keep his thoughts to himself; no one else needed to feel his frustration over Bella and the leech. If only Cullen was out of the picture somehow; they had gotten so close when he and his family left Bella behind. If they had stayed away, he knew Bella would have been his. Those were two impossible if's. Now that Cullen had come back, Jacob knew, deep down, that Bella would never willingly leave him; which was what left him so frustrated. Jacob couldn't turn off his feelings for her, and he wasn't sure if he ever would; Bella was his world. Jacob didn't believe that he had actually imprinted on Bella, his feelings and the onset of those feelings didn't match the descriptions of those who had imprinted. Jacob honestly believed that with Bella in his life, he wouldn't imprint; she would be enough.

As he was roaming the woods, not really paying particular attention to his surroundings, he stumbled on something he believed to be some random tree root, but was surprised to see an old totem sticking out of the ground. He bent to pull it out of the ground so that he could inspect it further. Surprisingly it was about two feet tall with the face of a man on top and a wolf on the bottom, and looked old and dirty. He took off his shirt, trying to clean it off so that he could see the markings more clearly. As he was furiously scrubbing, a spirit, female in form and wearing the type of traditional animal-skin dress with designs sewn on that he had seen in his history books, floated out of the totem. This startled Jacob and caused him to nearly drop the totem in shock.

"Young man, I have been both guide and guardian of our people for centuries. I have watched you for these last moons, and you have remained very troubled. Please, allow me to help you," the spirit spoke while Jake stared in shock.

Finally, gathering himself, he replied, "It is nothing to trouble yourself with, Great Spirit; I am only troubled by my feelings for a girl who loves another, yet has feelings for me as well."

"Jacob Black, as a being who is also a guardian of our people, something that troubles you this greatly is not of such small consequence. How can I help you find peace?" Jake's spirit woman scolded.

Jake barely suppressed a snort and replied, "The only thing that will help me is to get that leech Cullen out of the picture."

"Your love is in love with a Cold One?" the spirit asked, as if she were surprised.

"Yes," was Jake's only reply.

"I could kill him for you," the spirit suggested, and Jake immediately made a face.

"That would probably do more harm than good, and cause Bella to try to follow him," Jake explained when the spirit raised an eyebrow in question at his facial expression.

"I could send him to the other end of the world."

"Again, I believe she would follow. Modern technology makes it easy to find someone and get to them. I need to find some way that Bella is no longer attracted to Edward and he is no longer attracted to her."

The spirit seemed to think for a moment, and soon seemed struck by an idea. "So that I understand your desire, you want your love to be free to love you, no longer in love with the Cold One nor loved by Cullen, but because of the strong tie she shares with the Cold One, you do not believe it would be wise to kill him or send him away?"

"That summed it up pretty nicely to me."

"I also want to make one thing clear to you. Any interference on my part is permanent, which is why I cannot simply create a love spell for your Bella. This is a wish that cannot be taken back or changed by another spirit. I promise that any magic wrought by me will not kill the Cold one named Edward Cullen, nor will I send him away. I also promise that the result of the magic will render neither of them attracted to the other, leaving you free to pursue your love."

"You're not going to change him into some animal, are you?"

The spirit woman laughed at Jake's question and replied, "No, that was never my intention, but I will promise that I will not turn him into an animal."

Jake appeared relieved at her promise. He stood there with her thinking about what she had said. He knew that Edward's final death would also kill Bella, and he would gladly suffer as only her friend forever if it meant she would live and be happy. He also knew that if there was any hope that _her_ Edward was "alive" somewhere in the world, Bella would never be his, and she would spend the rest of her life trying to find Cullen. This spirit, who was a guardian of his people, was offering something that he would never be able to accomplish. This would answer all of his problems. Really, he saw no negative in this situation.

"Spirit, I understand that this is a great magic and a great favor that you offer me. I humbly accept your offer as your servant and fellow guardian of our people," Jake finally said as he accepted the spirit's offer.

"Great Wolf, you are not my servant, but a guardian of our people like me. I do this only to help you find peace. My work for you will be wrought by morning. Take the totem with you, go home to rest, and when you wake-up; a new life with your love will await you."

Jake did as she instructed. He took the totem, went to bed, and for the first time in a long time, dreamed happy dreams of his future.

~~~*~~~

Bella loved the rare opportunities that she was able to spend the night with Edward at his house. He had a bed bought especially for her. Those were the nights that she not only fell asleep in his arms, but she was also able to wake-up in them as well. She wasn't sure whether he would lay there with her the entire night or not, but he was always holding her, watching her as she woke up.

This morning was no different. She could see the daylight peeking in through the drapes on his window. She snuggled deeper into those arms, trying to capture a few more minutes with him. As she did this, she noticed that something wasn't quite right.

"Edward?" she quietly called, knowing that she would get his attention since he didn't sleep. When he didn't respond, she sat up and really looked at Edward, shocked by what she saw. "Edward?!" she called again, louder this time, and the form next to her finally responded.


	2. Chapter 2

_As always, I own nothing SM owns everything_

**Sorry it took so long; real life as always… Also, a little angsty, but will lighten up quickly.

Chapter 2

"Edward!?" he heard through the fog of an extremely erotic dream. Even though they had decided to wait until they were married before having sex, his body was apparently showing him what he was missing. He knew it was Bella calling his name but he was too shocked with the realization that he was actually dreaming to really respond. Not only had he been dreaming, but he was also breathing and could hear his heart beating in his chest. With a happy smile on his face and his eyes still closed, he reached out to pull Bella in closer to him, noticing that her blood no longer called to him. Unfortunately, he also noticed a little resistance from his little lover.

Finally opening his eyes, he felt his heart constrict with the worry and fear etched in Bella's face above him. "Love, what is wrong? Why are you so scared? By some miracle I am human again!! Don't you want to celebrate?" he laced the last question with a hint of seduction.

"Edward, you haven't noticed anything else different about you?" Bella asked incredulously.

"What else could-" he immediately stopped himself. Now that he was fully awake, he definitely noticed that something was wrong. The voice coming from his body was most definitely not his voice. He immediately sat up in bed and began to take inventory of the current situation. As Edward sat up, the first thing he noticed was that instead of the shaggy, unruly hair that was only an inch or so long, his hair now fell in long, luxurious, yet still unruly, auburn waves ; flowing past his shoulders and covering the peaks of a pair of bountiful, pert breasts with a glowing peaches and cream complexion; not at all the deathly pallor he was used to seeing. _Breasts!! I have breasts!! Oh god, what is going on??_, Edward thought to himself. Out of what was surely morbid curiosity, Edward continued his inspection further south, reaching into his pajama bottoms, and instead of finding the hard cock that should have been there, he found a warm, wet pussy instead.

"Oh my god, Bella, what on earth has happened?!" Edward asked amazed at not only the melodic female voice vocalizing his thoughts, but also the slightly panicked tone those words had taken. Edward has never been one to panic; over-analyze, yes, cautious, to a fault, but never, ever panicked.

Bella took this female version of her Edward into her arms, petting her hair, trying to soothe the Edward she knew was inside this new form. "Shhhh… Please don't worry…Apparently while I was sleeping, you were turned into a human woman…" she felt Edward stiffen as she stated the obvious. "However this happened, there has to be a reason for it and a way to fix this. I am not going to lose my Edward to some obviously misguided magic…" Bella let her voice trail after her last statement, sending a silent prayer that this would be fixed somehow. Edward was the love of her life and she did not want to lose him, especially to strange circumstances such as these.

Edward soon relaxed in Bella's arms, wondering if it was the comforting feeling of Bella's hands running through his hair or the confidence with which she spoke, or a combination of both. As Edward relaxed, he started feeling a little more himself and since Bella was so close, he tilted his head up to kiss her. Bella looked a little awkward at first, since the man she was used to kissing was now in the body of a woman, a beautiful woman without a doubt, but still a woman and she had never been attracted to another woman before; but since this was Edward's body for the time being Bella felt she should at least try. The kiss began tentatively, almost as if they were kissing for the first time, but really never progressed past the relatively innocent "church-tongue" phase. Edward pulled away first, surprising Bella. Bella knew that she had not been turned on by the kiss since by all outward appearances she was kissing a girl, but as far as she knew Edward was still himself inside a different shell.

Edward saw the surprise and hurt in her eyes and tried to explain, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me!!" The frustration and disappointment clearly evident in this woman's voice, where Edward's was usually so cool, lacking emotion. " I thought I would still be me inside this new body, and kissing you would feel as amazing as it always has. I thought that even though everything else is so royally fucked up, I could still have you. But apparently, I can't. Apparently this body is just as heterosexual as you are. I love you Bella, but in this body, I'm just not attracted to you. _Oh god this is awful!!!!_" Edward could feel tears of frustration welling up in his eyes and since he couldn't stand for Bella to see him cry, he quickly jumped off the bed and ran into the ensuite bathroom, closed door, sunk onto the plush mat, buried his face into the soft fibers, and quietly fell apart, crying into a rug on his bathroom floor.

After a few minutes, Bella quietly knocked on the door. "Edward.." she called through the door, but continued once she didn't get a response. "I'm going to go make us some breakfast. Take all the time you need. Take a shower and hopefully that will help you feel better. I love you." She heard a sob from the woman on the other side of the door after her last comment, and decided that while her heart was breaking because she felt like she was losing her Edward, she still needed to be strong so that they would be able to make it through this.

_So…. Told y'all it was angsty. Let me know what you think! __ Hopefully the next update will be in a week or so_


End file.
